Un estudio en retrospectiva
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Cuando Sherlock arribó a casa de Molly Hooper, esperaba una reacción distinta. Nueve reacciones distintas, para ser más exactos. De todos los nueve escenarios que había imaginado, este definitivamente se había escapado de sus habilidades deductivas. [Sherlolly] [Oneshot]


**Descargo de responsabilidad: ®** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatis y la BBC. Los personajes originales son del genial Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _ **Un estudio en retrospectiva**_

* * *

Cuando Sherlock arribó a casa de Molly Hooper, esperaba una reacción distinta. Nueve reacciones distintas, para ser más exactos.

De todos los nueve escenarios que había imaginado, este definitivamente se había escapado de sus habilidades deductivas.

—¡Sherlock!

La entonación no era de reprimenda, ni de dolor, ni tampoco de ira. De hecho era agitada, denotaba preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —continuó ella, asombrándolo aún más. Le tomó de las manos y le llevó adentro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Sherlock no lo entendía.

—Molly-

—¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Debiste haber llamado ! —al fin, allí la reprimenda que esperaba.

—Molly, estoy bien —declaró, quizá con un poco de brusquedad, soltándose de su agarre—. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso a mí?

—Sé lo que pasó, Sherlock —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Esto tampoco se lo esperaba el detective.

—¿De verdad?

Molly asintió suavemente.

—Mycroft llamó.

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando Molly recibió la llamada. Alguien estaba golpeando su puerta, pero ella no tenía la energía para enfrentar a Sherlock. No ahora.

—Lárgate Sherlock —rugió con un sollozo.

Sorprendentemente, una voz femenina le respondió desde el otro lado.

—Srta. Hooper, soy Anthea.

Anthea. La asistente de Mycroft.

Molly no supo qué responder, y honestamente se sintió un poco avergonzada por haber asumido que se trataba de Sherlock, pero más por haber respondido de esa manera.

Molly limpió las nuevas lágrimas que se habían formado en su rostro, y aproximándose a la entrada, abrió la puerta.

Anthea no estaba sola. En la calle estaba estacionado el elegante vehículo que ya había aprendido a reconocer, y también una camioneta blindada esperando sus instrucciones.

La mujer sostenía un teléfono, y se lo ofreció a Molly. Molly lo tomó, un poco dudosa, y llena de preguntas.

—Srta. Hooper —saludó la voz de Mycroft Holmes—. Permítame explicarle brevemente la situación. Le pido que por favor tome las cosas con calma, aunque supongo que usted sabe muy bien cómo conducirse en ese tipo de situaciones. Es una habilidad que se aprende cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo cerca de mi hermano.

Una pesada sensación se apoderó de su estómago, apretándole fuertemente con puños de acero. Algo había pasado, Molly podía sentirlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se las arregló para preguntar.

—Srta Hooper, tenemos —notó la particular elección del verbo. No "tengo", sino "tenemos", como si…— razones suficientes para considerar que su vida podría estar en riesgo —Molly ahogó un jadeo—. Por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse, pero debo asegurarme de que las cosas se mantengan así. He enviado un equipo especial para inspeccionar su casa y descartar cualquier amenaza. Anthea le llevará a un lugar seguro donde pasará la noche, podrá volver mañana cuando el equipo se haya asegurado de que no hay amenaza alguna. ¿Me comprende?

Molly asintió aunque sabía que Mycroft no podía verla.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Bien. Siga las instrucciones de mi asistente, volveré a llamar cuando lo de su estadía esté arreglado.

La llamada terminó y Molly le devolvió el teléfono a Anthea. La sensación de malestar en su estómago seguía presente, aumentada al doble incluso. Era una mezcla de ansiedad, miedo, angustia, dolor.

Su vida estaba en peligro y ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué.

 _Es una habilidad que se aprende cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo cerca de mi hermano._

¿Esto tenía que ver con Sherlock? Se preguntó Molly. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con…?

No. Molly no quería pensar en ello ahora.

—Estaré esperando aquí —instruyó Anthea, todavía en la puerta.

Molly asintió en respuesta, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación, y empacó un poco de ropa y otros ítems personales. Aprovechó el momento para enjuagar su rostro, tratando de lucir un poco decente. Pero sus ojos seguían inyectados de rojo, producto de las horas de llanto y dolor.

Una vez terminó de recoger lo necesario, se dirigió a la salida, donde Anthea la esperaba. Le entregó su juego de llaves, pero ella se las devolvió.

—No es necesario —afirmó—. Se cambiarán las cerraduras.

Molly no protestó. Estaba demasiado cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente -había tenido un día horrible- y encima ahora se enteraba de que estaba a "esto" de morir. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, quizá no fuera tan malo…

Molly sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de ponerse pesimista. Mycroft estaba invirtiendo sus recursos en mantenerla a salvo, fuera cual fuera el motivo. Debía ser más optmista. Después de todo, nadie quiere lidiar con una persona infeliz que trabaja en una morgue, ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, en este momento Molly Hooper no tenía ganas de pretender ser feliz. Afortunadamente, Anthea era prudente y permaneció impasible.

—Por aquí, señorita Hooper.

Molly la siguió hasta el vehículo, y éste se puso en marcha de inmediato, hacia rumbo desconocido. A través de la ventana, Molly observó como un grupo de hombres uniformados descendían de la camioneta para perderse en el interior de su hogar.

* * *

—Mycroft pensó que era más seguro que me quedara fuera de casa.

—Y tú aceptaste.

Molly asintió.

—No quería estar allí de todas formas.

—¿Por qué?

* * *

—Supongo que no sabe las noticias —comentó Anthea mientras le alcanzaba la taza de té.

Molly levantó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Qué noticias?

—La explosión del 221B.

Molly se ahogó con el té. El líquido le quemó la boca, y tosió tratando de recuperar el aire. Anthea le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, y le alcanzó un pañuelo.

—Esta tarde —empezó a explicar con una calma que esperaba transmitirle a Molly. Iba a decir algo más pero la interrumpió el sonido del teléfono—. Para usted.

Molly lo tomó y Anthea la dejó sola para que hablara.

—Srta. Hooper. Veo que ya está establecida en su habitación. ¿Todo bien? Si hay algo que necesite—

—Sr. Holmes —Molly lo interrumpió. No era propio de Mycroft Holmes irse con rodeos—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—No puedo darle la información que busca —respondió él con calma—. Es un asunto familiar —vaya, después de todo parece que sí tenía que ver con Sherlock—. Por ahora sólo puedo decirle que-

—Que mi vida está en peligro y por eso estoy aquí. ¿Esto tiene que ver con la explosión en Baker Street?

Molly no lo vio, pero Mycroft sonrió. Chica inteligente.

—Efectivamente.

Molly dudó por un momento en expresar lo que le preocupaba desde que Anthea mencionó la explosión.

—Esto… —su tono cambió, revelando su inquietud— ¿Sherlock se encuentra bien?

Hubo una pausa antes de recibir respuesta. Aquella pregunta podía interpretarse de varias formas, y no todas daban la respuesta tranquilizadora que Molly esperaba.

—Sí —dijo al cabo de un momento—. Sin embargo todavía debo asegurarme que usted también esté a salvo, así que por favor le pido que preste atención. Luego podrá irse a descansar, si así lo desea…

* * *

—Mycroft envió a varios agentes a vigilar mi habitación. Pero aun así no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Sherlock ya lo sabía, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. No iba a arriesgarse a ofenderla de nuevo, de ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso con sus sentimientos. Así que, en lugar de mencionar sus ojeras o lo poco hidratado que lucía su rostro, siguió escuchándola.

* * *

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Mycroft? ¿Por qué mi vida habría de correr peligro?

—Mi hermano está preocupado por ti —admitió al fin, con un suspiro cansado.

Molly soltó una corta risa irónica.

—Tu hermano me llamó hace un rato y lo menos que parecía era estar preocupado.

Mycroft se guardó sus observaciones. No podía decirle la verdad. Sería más doloroso y humillante de lo que ya había sido para ella. Además, tal como todo el asunto con Euros era una cuestión familiar, aquello también era un tema privado. Sólo le correspondía a Sherlock y Molly.

—Srta. Hooper, sé que las acciones de mi hermano pueden ser malinterpretadas muchas veces. Sin embargo también sé que usted ha aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo a ver a través de ellas y conocer cuáles son en realidad sus intenciones. Ha sido más idea suya que mía el ponerla a salvo, aunque tomo crédito por sacarla de su hogar mientras mis hombres hacen su tarea. No creo que sea muy cómodo para una dama intentar continuar con sus tareas diarias mientras un grupo de hombres registran su casa.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan exactamente?

—Srta. Hooper preferiría tener esta conversación en persona. Ha sido un día difícil para ambos y aunque sé que desea saber la verdad, necesita tranquilizarse y descansar.

Pero Molly no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Necesitaba respuestas y empezaba a cansarse de que le dijeran qué hacer.

—Quiero saber —presionó, el estrés ascendiendo en un intento inconsciente de suprimir el dolor.

Mycroft se masajeó las sienes, y trató de recuperar el control de la conversación. Era como estar de vuelta en aquella habitación, esperando con angustia que ella accediera a decir aquellas palabras que, sin ella saberlo, la librarían de una muerte segura.

—Srta. Hooper. Necesita descansar.

—¡Por favor!

Más que una petición era una demanda. Su voz se quebró un poco, abrumada por todas las cosas que habían sucedido ese día. La llamada de Sherlock. La explosión en Baker Street de la que apenas se había enterado. La aparición de Anthea en su casa y la llamada de Mycroft diciéndole que la sacaban de su apartamento por su propio bien. Ella quería saber.

A nivel subconsciente, quería saber que contaba.

—Sólo… sólo quiero saber qué está pasando. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que el apartamento de Sherlock explotó? ¿Por qué estoy fuera de mi casa a estas horas mientras unos desconocidos husmean por ahí buscando algo que ni yo misma sé qué es? ¿Por qué…?

Se cortó allí. No iba terminar la pregunta. La formuló en su mente, sin embargo, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

 _¿Por qué Sherlock llamó pidiéndome que dijera que lo amaba?_

—Buenas noches, srta. Hooper.

* * *

—Eran cámaras —Sherlock anunció dudosamente, como si no supiera si ella lo había averiguado al final.

Por la reacción de Molly, notó que ya lo sabía.

—Mycroft llamó cuando desperté. Dijo que ya podía volver a casa y que no había ningún peligro —hizo una pausa, y Sherlock esperó que continuara—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerme daño?

El tono indicaba más dolor que miedo.

—No lo digas —interrumpió Sherlock.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que no cuentas —el gesto de asombro que cruzó rápidamente por el rostro de Molly le confirmó que era eso lo que estaba pensando—. ¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Molly se encogió de hombros.

—Contigo a veces no sé qué pensar, Sherlock —su voz sonó dolida—. Me incluyes en tus planes y después no me dices nada. Te metes en los agujeros más peligrosos y arriesgas tu vida por un caso, pero no confías en mí para cuidarte —sollozó—. Ni siquiera me pediste ayuda cuando te metiste con ese tipo Smith… ¡Dices que sí cuento y que confías en mí, pero sinceramente Sherlock tus acciones dicen todo lo contrario!

—Molly…

Sherlock lucía auténticamente dolido. No por la forma de hablar de ella, sino porque aún a esas alturas dudara de lo importante que era para él. Pero era su culpa y nada más que su culpa. Nunca había podido expresarle adecuadamente cuánto le importaba, y cuando lo hacía era malinterpretado de la peor manera. Y de nuevo, por su culpa. No sabía cómo expresar esa empatía, haciendo que un "me importas" pareciera un "aléjate de mí".

Desde la caída, había sido más cuidadoso al tratar con ella. Evitaba hacer deducciones sobre ella, porque no quería repetir algo como lo de la cena navideña. Pero eventualmente, había vuelto a hacerlo, cuando regresó de la muerte, o mejor dicho, cuando casi se lanzó a sus brazos, y mencionó frente a todos lo de su compromiso roto.

Le había demostrado cuánto confiaba en ella, al confiarle el secreto sobre su muerte falsa y la preparación de esta. Pero ahora, con lo de Culverton Smith, "el asesino cereal", había dado dos, tres, cinco pasos atrás.

La mirada de dolor que ahora le dirigía ella era como la de aquel día en la ambulancia, pero más intensa. Había algo más allí, enterrado en la profundidad de sus ojos café, a punto de derramarse en gotas cristalinas. Curiosamente, no fueron sus habilidades deductivas las que se lo dijeron.

—No lo digas.

El énfasis en el "no" le hizo estremecer. Pero no retroceder.

—Tú sí me importas.

—Pues no eres bueno demostrándolo —disertó ella, su voz llena de ironía.

—Euros no opina lo mismo —contradijo él. Esto captó la atención de Molly.

—¿Quién es Euros?

—El asunto familiar del que Mycroft no quiso hablarte.

* * *

—Srta. Hooper.

Anthea estaba en la puerta cuando Molly salió de la habitación.

—Buenos días.

Anthea hizo un gesto a los dos hombres armados que vigilaban la puerta, y éstos se retiraron. Le pasó el teléfono a Molly, con Mycroft esperando desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Srta. Hooper, ¿pudo dormir bien?

—Apnas dormí en realidad —apuntó ella.

—Lamento oír eso. Le tengo noticias con respecto a su departamento.

—¿Qué? ¿Va a decirme que no hay bombas allí?

El silencio que siguió a su pequeña demostración de sarcasmo resultó extraño.

—No hay ningún peligro, si es a lo que se refiere —intervino Mycroft, ocultando con maestría el pequeño sobresalto que le causó la declaración de Molly—. Puede volver a casa en cuanto desee, sólo tiene que avisarle a Anthea. Ella posee el nuevo juego de llaves, y una vez en casa le explicará cómo funciona el nuevo dispositivo de seguridad.

Molly estaba genuinamente sorprendida. ¿Por qué Mycroft se tomaría tantas molestias por ella? Si bien le había dicho que había tenido razones para pensar que estaba en peligro, no le había dicho cuáles eran esas razones, y ahora parecía que ya no había más motivo para temer por su seguridad.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —logró preguntar al fin. Tal vez, al final sí conseguiría al menos una respuesta.

—Porque su vida es importante.

* * *

—Euros… —pareció luchar con las palabras— es mi hermana.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —Molly lucía auténticamente sorprendida— Nunca mencionaste una hermana.

—Como dije, asunto familiar. La oveja negra de la familia. Mycroft no quería que nadie supiera de su existencia, incluyéndome.

—No entiendo —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Cómo es que no sabías…? ¿Por qué estás contándome esto?

—Porque ella es el motivo por el que te llamé ayer.

* * *

—Pues no lo parece —contradijo ella sin siquiera pensar antes de hablar.

—Yo no lo diría, tomando en cuenta que encontramos no menos de ocho cámaras en su departamento.

Molly jadeó. ¿Cámaras? ¿En su piso? ¿Por qué?

—Le aseguro que ya no hay por qué preocuparse —intervino Mycroft notando su inquietud—. Todas han sido removidas, y como dije, el departamento ha sido provisto con varias medidas de seguridad. Ya puede estar tranquila, srta. Hooper.

Molly no supo qué decir.

—Ah, algo más. Seguramente mi hermano pasará a verla en las próximas horas aunque le he aconsejado no hacerlo. Por favor no sea tan dura con él. Ha tenido un día muy difícil, y la explosión de su piso sólo fue el principio.

—E-está bien —fue todo lo que alcanzó a responder.

—Hasta luego, y gracias.

Con eso la llamada terminó.

* * *

Molly ciertamente no esperaba lo que vendría.

—Euros me hizo creer que ibas a morir.

Nunca había visto a Sherlock tan transparente… tan vulnerable. Sin saberlo, en ese mismo momento, estaba viendo pasar por sus ojos todas aquellas emociones que le embargaron y que Euros vio con tanta facilidad.

Inquietud. Horror. Angustia. Miedo. Arrepentimiento. Comprensión. Afecto. Dolor. Alivio. Ira.

Contexto emocional, como Euros le gustaba llamarle.

Molly sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho, latiendo más rápido y más fuerte. Aquel sin duda había sido un momento increíblemente doloroso, la estocada final a su ya de por sí herido corazón. Creyó que Sherlock se burlaba de ella, que estaba jugando con ella una vez más. Después de todo, al detective le gustaban los experimentos y sus métodos eran más bien poco ortodoxos. No debería sorprenderle que ahora estuviera experimentando con los sentimientos humanos que tanto había rechazado, ya una vez había drogado a John para ver cómo reaccionaba ante el miedo…

—Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida, Molly. En verdad creí que iba a perderte —el corazón de Molly se detuvo ante esta declaración. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban húmedos, pero no la miraban. Miraban hacia el piso, perdidos en los angustiosos recuerdos de Sherringford—. Y ése es el problema, que lo creí —soltó una corta risa, carente de humor—. Euros dijo que había plantado explosivos en tu piso, y yo se lo creí.

Cámaras. Atentado. La llamada. Lentamente, Molly comenzó a unir las piezas.

—Estaba equivocado —admitió, aun sin mirarla—. Sí soy capaz de sentir. Parece que no puedo evitar hacerlo, en realidad. Y tuvo que venir mi hermana y hacerme pensar que morirías para darme cuenta.

Su voz sonaba perdida, rota. Incluso había un pequeño matiz que la hacía sonar ronca, como si hubiera gritado hasta desgarrar su garganta. Molly apenas podía arañar la superficie al imaginar lo que había pasado, toda la angustia, todo el terror que él había experimentado. Habló, en voz baja, como si quisiera transmitirle un poco de calma aunque su propio pecho estaba abrumado por las emociones.

—Sherlock…

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —Sherlock alzó finalmente la cabeza, tomando por sorpresa a Molly— Yo le creí. Y era mentira. Tenía tanto miedo de que murieras que creí cada palabra que dijo, ignorando el hecho de que era imposible que este lugar estuviera lleno de explosivos. No, eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que aún después de todo lo que pasó quería probar que se había equivocado, que yo había ganado el juego. Le pedí a Mycroft que buscaran señales de explosivos en tu piso pero no había nada. Euros tenía razón y yo no. No gané nada, perdí.

Molly se tentó a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?

—A ti.

* * *

— _No ganaste, perdiste. Mira lo que le hiciste a ella, lo que te has hecho a ti mismo. Tantas emociones complicadas que perdí la cuenta. El contexto emocional, Sherlock. Siempre. Te. Destruye._

* * *

—Aún sigo aquí —le recordó ella, su propia voz quebrándose también.

—No debí haberla escuchado —Molly lo escuchó en silencio, percibiendo cómo poco a poco la coraza terminaba de derretirse, revelando lo que por tanto tiempo él se esforzó en ignorar—. Debí haber sido racional, mantener la cabeza fría — _rabia_ —, pero mis emociones nublaron mi juicio, como predije. No pude ver lo que tenía frente a mí, y ella se aprovechó de eso para usarlo en mi contra — _decepción. Consigo mismo—_. Puso un ataúd para ti y dijo que tu piso explotaría en tres minutos si no lograba hacerte decir el código para desactivarlos — _horror_ —. No contestabas el teléfono y temí en serio que murieras — _miedo, angustia—._ Cuando finalmente lo hiciste pensé que te estaba salvando. Pero cuando dijiste eso… — _culpa_ —. Me di cuenta de que te lastimaría de la peor manera posible.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Molly, descendiendo por sus mejillas y cayendo al piso, formando gotas de humedad sobre la alfombra.

—Yo nunca quise lastimarte intencionalmente, Molly —la firmeza de sus palabras era indudable, como si quisiera dejar claro que no mentía—. Nunca podría hacerlo. Lo que dije allí es cierto. No eres un experimento, eres mi amiga. Y no te merezco. Todo este tiempo a mi lado no supe lo que tenía, y ahora te he perdido — _arrepentimiento, dolor—._ No merezco que me perdones, pero quiero que sepas que-

—Por favor no… sólo no sigas.

Su voz, sus gestos, eran reflejos de los que había visto a través de las cámaras. Era la misma súplica que le hizo cuando le pidió que le dijera aquellas terribles palabras. El dolor reflejado en los ojos de él era el mismo que cuando supo que aquellas palabras eran ciertas y él estaba rompiendo su corazón.

—Los dos hemos pasado por mucho —Molly trató de mantener la compostura, pero aún había lágrimas en sus ojos—. No tienes por qué seguir hablando de ello, ha sido un día difícil para ti y seguro debes estar muy cansado y-

—Lo dije en verdad —interrumpió él sin pensarlo, rápidamente—. Lo supe cuando lo dije — _comprensión_ —. Y por eso fue tan difícil hacerlo. El alivio que sentí cuando dijiste esas palabras y el contador se detuvo, fue insuficiente para apaciguar el dolor de haberte obligado a abrir tu corazón así y hacerte sufrir por nada — _dolor, arrepentimiento—._ Entonces Euros me hizo ver la estupidez de mi error y perdí el control de mis acciones.

Abrió y cerró los puños inconscientemente, ahogando el dolor. Molly notó aquello, y pudo observar las múltiples heridas en sus manos, sus palmas, sus dedos. No le tomó ni un segundo adivinar lo que había hecho.

—Creo que en realidad sí estoy enamorado de ti, Molly Hooper —Molly jadeó, y sus miradas se conectaron. _Sinceridad_ —. Si algún día puedes perdonarme, me gustaría intentar reparar el daño que te hice y-

—Sherlock.

—nuestra amistad-

—Cállate.

Medio segundo después, Molly estaba inclinada frente a él, depositando un beso en sus labios. Fue breve, pero cargado de significado.

Amor, alivio, dulzura, perdón.

Aquel breve gesto fue como un bálsamo para él, llevándose toda la angustia, todo el horror vivido horas atrás, trayendo consuelo y calma a su atribulado corazón.

—Ya no hables más por favor —su tono era parecido a la súplica—. No quiero verte seguir torturándote por eso.

—Molly… —estaba sin palabras.

Ella le tomó de la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Metafórica y literalmente. Se miraron el uno al otro, encontrando en la mirada ajena todo lo que no se habían dicho.

—Nunca puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo de todas formas—soltó una corta risita entre lágrimas.

Sherlock sonrió, y limpió una lágrima de sus ojos.

—No sé qué hice para merecerte —reflexionó sin apartar su mirada de ella—. Pero estoy agradecido por tenerte a mi lado.

Molly sonrió, conmovida.

—Yo también soy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue estremecedora.

—Y de ahora en adelante me aseguraré de que eso no cambie.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 08 de febrero de 2017.


End file.
